darkestpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reckoning
'They gave Chloe Saunders her power. Now they want to take it back. Big mistake. 'Chloe Saunders is fifteen and would love to be normal. Unfortunately she happens to be a genetically engineered necromancer who can raise the dead without even trying. Now she and her equally gifted (or should that be 'cursed'?) friends are fighting for survival against the evil corporation that created them. As if that's not enough, Chloe is struggling with her feelings for Simon, a sweet-tempered sorcerer and his brother Derek, a not so sweet-tempered werewolf ... Definitely not normal. It the third book in the Darkest Powers Series. On the first night staying at the safehouse Chloe meets Royce Banks, ghost half-demon who's has the powers like her friend, Liz. He leads her up to the roof with false promises to talk, but instead he attacks her giving her the impression he doesn't want supernaturals here and Chloe banishes him. She tells Derek about meeting Royce and Derek admits he has a off feeling about the safehouse, but Chloe tells him it must be nerves as he's not used to feeling safe. Following on from the events in The Awakening, the story follows Chloe, Derek, Simon and Tori as they live in the Safe House, formally owned by an ex-employee of the Edison Group, with Simon and Derek's father's friend Andrew. Among other visiting supernaturals, the four find themselves racing to try and persuade the renegade group of supernaturals to save Chloe's Aunt, who may possibly be dead, and Rae, a former member of Lyle house. The Reckoning is the final book in the Darkest Powers trilogy. Chloe, Derek, Simon and Tori have made it to safety from the Edison group or so they think. After being on the run and having to rely on themselves in life threatening scenarios, our supernatural gang is back under the ruling of adults. Adjusting back to the way of a childhood seems to be easier said than done. Chloe and her group of souped up supernatural buddies are still finding their way as their extraordinary powers keep on developing and surpassing all the adult supernaturals around them. With so much power at their hands, this seems to scare even the best of people. Not before long does safety fly out the window and let in a whole new hot mess of problems. Chloe, Derek, Simon and Tori find themselves in all kinds of mishaps that seem be too much to blame on just pure bad luck. This leads them to think there's an Edison Group spy among them just waiting to help bring them back to their crazy scientist lab to poke and prod at them, and maybe even worse, to kill them. The chemistry between Derek and Chloe is obvious to everyone but them - they're both inexplicably still blind to it. Simon is still attracted to Chloe, whom he eventually shows his feelings for. In the end, they go on a "date" which turns out rather poorly. Simon, having never been hurt by a girl before, is unsure how to react and Chloe feels bad for all of this. But when Chloe, Simon, and Tori are handed over to the Edison group by one of the supernatural adults, it proves their suspicions of an Edison spy that killed Andrew and Gwen. Simon and Derek's father, Christopher Bae, has inexplicable timing regarding rescue. During the fight Dr. Davidoff and Diane Enright are killed and the building of the Edison Group was destroyed. Still on the run, they are able to reconcile with each other including the aunt of Chloe, Lauren Fellows, and excluding Rae who 'disappeared' before Chloe, Simon, and Tori were handed over. In the end, Chloe and Derek get together and Lauren finally attempts to look at Derek differently. "I do, I absolutely do." Reckoning Reckoning